undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Unknown!Dtale!Sans
(Dtale rights go to Sans753) (if Sans753 wants to change anything or add anything go ahead) (WIP) Story Unknown!Sans wanted to have another go at killing Dtale!sans so he went back to Determinatale and got past the firewall... He found Dtale!Sans was nowhere to be found so he killed everyone instead and with help from the Unknown Creator, ... Corrupted the coding that made them be able to come back... Fast forward to the hall and Unknown finds 'him' There, Eyes blank, Not moving... Unknown attacked... But upon impact... Again two more timelines are made... One where everything is alright and another where... We have this... Somehow... Dtale!Sans survived... He wakes up in anti-void... Now looking... Lookng for any sign that he can bring his timeline back... Even if he has to kill to do so... _______________________________________ *looks* The reason he is always shifting from red to grey is Because the coding from Dtale!Sans and Unknown!Sans are mixed together and one is always trying to get rid of the other\\\he has a massive hole in his skull from the attack of Unknown!Sans. Profile Appearance He wears the Usual Jacket, Shorts and Shirt and Socks and Slippers, but His body glitches from Unknown to Dtale!Sans' Appearances. Personality He's... not much of anything really. He's Insane and suffers from Split Personalities Disorder. On occasions, He talks to himself and talks back but in a different tone. If you listen to what he's saying, you will find that he's Talking to the Other part of himself. He will switch from one voice to the Other, talking to the other voice, which is actually Dtale and Unknown talking to each other. It's impossible to tell which is which, as the voices constantly change, but if you listen for long enough, you might be able to know when Dtale is talking and then when Unknown is Talking. But then when you go away then come back, you probably won't be able to pick up where you left off and know who's who. Powers With Unknown being Incredibly Strong and having amazing attacks and Dtale!Sans having DETERMINATION, this Sans is truly Unstoppable. Blasters These blasters are from Unknown's Side, and while being extremely Strong, they are also incredibly fast as the DT allows them to charge up 100 Times faster than Error404's Blasters, which are 10 times Undertale Sans' Blasters. So these are 110 times Faster than the original Sans, and because of this, it's almost impossible to dodge. Then with it's Strength, you won't last long with these. Bones These are yet to be distinguished between Dtale's or Unknown's as they are invisible and have no colour. You can only see them if you are wearing Glasses. However, the Glasses show only the Outline of the Bones, and you won't know what colour they are. SAVE Obviously, from Dtale!Sans'. This ability allows him to SAVE his Progress and also Take over SAVE Files. So, keep an eye on your SAVE, because Unknown!Dtale!Sans can Take it over. LOAD This allows him to LOAD a File. Exactly what it says on the Tin. RESET Unfortunately, An Error Occurred And We Were Unable To Retrieve The Data For ABILITY_RESET. Please Try Again Later. More Powers soon. Weaknesses None to be Known. So, they're 'UNKNOWN'!!! (Darkknightjosh, never stop using this Pun). Relationships Himself Unknown!Dtale!Sans is in constant torment due to his Split Personalities Disorder. He hates himself. Well, the 2 parts of him Hate Each other. So he hates himself. Approved I, The Creator of Dtale!Sans and It's AU's have found this AU and I Approve of it's Existence. It's Canon (Thanks Darkknightjosh). Trivia * Unknown!Dtale!Sans loves Death and Destruction. He kills and destroys to try and bring his Timeline Back and Restore himself Back to normal. The Unknown Sans part of him had other ideas, but since he also wanted this to stop, he agreed to Help the Dtale!Sans part of him so they could finally go free again. However, this can never happen. Category:WIP